


Smash Therapy

by PhoenixAD



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAD/pseuds/PhoenixAD
Summary: If your love is at stake, yeah, I’m ready for war.Sena Kana - UndisputedOkay, as soon as I saw the title of episode of 9x03,Smash Therapy, I thought of rage rooms. Now, I don't think it'll actually have anything to do with rage rooms on the show, but it put the idea in my head... and then I wrote this.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 27
Kudos: 114





	Smash Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> **If your love is at stake, yeah, I’m ready for war.**
> 
> _Sena Kana - Undisputed_
> 
> Okay, as soon as I saw the title of episode of 9x03, _Smash Therapy_ , I thought of rage rooms. Now, I don't think it'll actually have anything to do with rage rooms on the show, but it put the idea in my head... and then I wrote this. 

“That call was crazy.” Gianna laughed as she and Sylvie stood next to the Squad table, relaying the story of their latest call. “Who the hell would take off their protective gear while in a Rage Room? She was lucky the damage wasn’t worse.” 

“A rage room?” Cruz raised an eyebrow. “What is a rage room?” 

“Seriously, Cruz?” Sylvie laughed. “Where have you been living?” 

“It’s great, it’s like smash therapy. You go in, _with_ protective gear, and you get to smash and break a bunch of stuff. It’s actually a great stress reliever.” Gianna stated. “I’ve been a few times.” 

The sound of the door slamming on 81 caused everybody at Squad’s table to look over, seeing Matt stomp off. 

“Maybe the Captain could use a trip to a rage room.” Gianna whispered. 

Kelly glanced towards Matt, then looked at Sylvie; if Matt was stomping around, he assumed it would have to be about Sylvie somehow. 

“Brett?” 

Sylvie turned towards the sound of the voice; the Lieutenant from 40 she’d met at their first call of the day. 

“Lieutenant Carter?” Sylvie glanced towards her friends before walking out to the driveway to talk to him. “Hey, what are you doing here?” 

“Call me Nate, please.” He flashed a smile. “I just wanted to come by, and uh, say how much I enjoyed meeting you today. You are really incredible at your job. One of the best.” 

“Oh, um, thank you.” Sylvie smiled. 

“I was wondering, and I hope this isn’t being too forward, if you’d like to get a drink with me sometime?” 

Sylvie’s mind immediately went to Matt, then she reminded herself that it shouldn’t; they were friends. They’d agreed to remain friends. She couldn’t put her life on hold for something that might happen, one day, if he ever worked through his own feelings. 

“Oh, um, I...” Sylvie hesitated; what would be wrong with getting drinks with him? He seemed like a nice guy, and he was handsome, tall, dark-haired, with green eyes, and a charming smile. “Sure, that sounds nice.” 

“Great!” He smiled; she was pretty sure her acceptance surprised him, but that made sense, considering her initial pause. “Are you busy tomorrow night?” 

“No, I’m not.” Sylvie glanced back towards her friends, sitting around the squad table, who all quickly looked away, acting like they hadn’t been watching her. “Tomorrow night is great.” 

“Do you have a bar you like?” 

“Molly’s.” Sylvie regretted it as soon as she said it. “But we can go anywhere, really.” 

“You know, I’ve always meant to go by Molly’s, so many of my friends love it, so Molly’s sounds great.” 

“Okay.” Sylvie smiled. “I’ll meet you there at seven?” 

“I’ll be there.” 

_Ambulance 61, man down, suspected heart attack._

“Well, that’s me.” Sylvie laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, then.” 

* * *

“Stella!” Sylvie grabbed her best friend’s arm and dragged her towards the turnout room. “I am an idiot.” 

“Why?”

“The Lieutenant from Engine 40, he asked me out for drinks, and I just thought, okay, he’s cute and he seems nice and I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to get my mind off Casey, but I shouldn’t have said yes!”

Stella raised an eyebrow. “And why shouldn’t you have, exactly?” 

“It’s not fair to Lieutenant Carter. I’m not even slightly emotionally available.” Sylvie sighed. “And things with Matt are so complicated right now, it’s not really fair to him either.” 

“You don’t owe Casey anything, Brett. And it’s drinks, don’t overthink it. You don’t have to feel guilty for leading someone on if you’re just going out for drinks. It’s barely a date.” 

“Okay, well, I told him I’d meet him at Molly’s, so that was also stupid! What was I thinking? How am I supposed to focus on him when chances are Matt will be there?” 

“Yeah, okay, that wasn’t the _best_ idea.” Stella sighed. “Just give Casey a heads up and I’m sure he won’t show up. I guarantee you he’s in no hurry to see you on a date with another man.” 

Sylvie groaned. “God, that’s going to be awkward. Why’d I get myself into this mess?” 

“It was going to happen eventually, might as well get it over with.” Stella shrugged. 

Sylvie sighed, stomping out of the turnout room; she planned to go directly to Matt’s office, but bells went off, earning a groan from her as she turned around. 

* * *

“Come in.” Matt’s voice sounded annoyed from the other side of the door and Sylvie almost turned around and walked away, but she knew it was the right thing to do, to warn him. 

Sylvie stepped inside the small room and closed the door behind her as Matt looked up at her, the annoyance on his face disappearing when he realized it was her. 

“Hey.” Matt smiled. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Sylvie twisted her watchband, looking everywhere but at Matt. “I just wanted to give you a heads up about something.”

“Okay...”

“Tomorrow night, I’m, uh, meeting someone for drinks at Molly’s.” Sylvie blurted it out, still refusing to look at him. 

Matt knew he didn’t have a right to be jealous - this situation was because he had so much baggage to sort through - but he couldn’t help the jealousy that surged through him at the idea of Sylvie on a date with another man. 

Reigning in his jealousy and aiming for a calm, level tone, Matt sighed. “Okay. Thanks for the heads up.” 

Sylvie nodded, reaching for the door. “Of course.” 

Matt hesitated as she opened the door; he was pretty sure he knew the answer to his question before he asked it. “Out of curiosity, can I ask who?” 

“Nate Carter.” Sylvie replied. “Lieutenant on Engine 40.”

As he had assumed. “Sorry. I know it’s not my business.” 

“We’re friends, right?” Sylvie shrugged. 

“Right.”

Bells went off, and Sylvie sighed in relief for the excuse to walk away. “See you later.” 

* * *

Matt opened the door to Kelly’s quarters without knocking, just before the end of shift, and sat down on his bed. 

“I need to be anywhere but Molly’s tonight, and the apartment won’t work because I will never be able to force myself to stay put and not go to Molly’s.” 

Kelly sighed, turning his desk chair around to face him. “I’m assuming this has something to do with Brett.” 

“She’s having drinks there with Lieutenant Carter.” Matt sighed. “It’s not like she asked me not to come to Molly’s, but I’m not a masochist.” 

“Okay.” Kelly nodded. “We’ll do something, then. Molly’s isn’t the only bar in town.” 

“Thanks.” Matt stood up. “Getting drunk sounds pretty great right now.” 

Kelly laughed. “Fine with me.”

“Do you know the Lieutenant?” 

“Not really. Met him at a few calls.” Kelly shrugged. “Herrmann probably knows him better. He knows everyone.” 

“Yeah, probably.” Matt mumbled. “Alright, I’ll see you at the apartment.” 

“See ya.” 

* * *

Sylvie had arrived early at Molly’s, almost half an hour early; Stella was behind the counter, and the inside of the bar was nearly empty, except for Mouch and Trudy at the far end of the bar. 

“I thought you were meeting him at seven.” Stella remarked. 

“Yeah, I am.” Sylvie sighed, shrugging off her jacket. “If I do a shot of tequila before he gets here, is that ridiculous?” 

“No.” Stella replied, grabbed a bottle of tequila from behind the bar and a shot glass. “Liquid courage. It’s on me.” 

“Thank you.” Sylvie picked up the shot glass and chugged it down, trying not to wince; she rarely drank alcohol straight, and she suddenly remembered why. “God, tequila’s disgusting.” 

“So how did Casey take it when you told him about your date?” 

“I don’t know.” Sylvie groaned. “I could barely look at him, and he’s so goddamn good at masking his actual feelings, anyway.” 

Stella wasn’t too sure about that, based on the fact he’d been nearly unbearable the latter half of shift because of his foul mood. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“I didn’t exactly tell him not to come here, but I’m guessing he won’t.” 

“No, Kelly’s taking him out.” Stella shrugged. “Guys’ night.” 

“That’s good.” Sylvie sighed as she heard the door open behind her. 

“Incoming.” Stella whispered. “He really is cute.” 

Sylvie put a smile on her face and turned around to greet the Lieutenant. “Hi Nate.” 

“Hi Sylvie. You look great.” He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, a move Sylvie felt was pretty bold for someone she barely knew, but she found that she didn’t mind; it was a refreshing change from someone who didn’t seem to know what he wanted. “Do you want to sit inside or out?” 

Sylvie glanced around the inside of the bar; at least inside it would only be Stella that would spy on them, since she was sure Mouch and Trudy really didn’t care who she was with. Outside, she was sure at least half of 51 would watch them; her friends, while always well meaning, were nosy.

“Let’s stay inside. It’s quieter, and warmer.” Sylvie laughed. 

“Inside it is.” He smiled. “You want to grab us a table while I get us some drinks?” 

“Sure.” Sylvie nodded. 

“What would you like?” 

“Rosé, please.” Sylvie smiled.

Sylvie picked the table furthest from the bar, putting them closest to the door, and took a seat; when she glanced back towards the bar, Stella offered her a reassuring smile. 

_This is fine_ , Sylvie reminded herself; this wasn’t betraying Matt, even if it felt like it was in her heart. 

* * *

“Hey.” Matt grabbed his keys and his wallet. “You ready?” 

“I am.” Kelly nodded. “But I have to make a quick stop at Molly’s. Stella forgot her phone, I gotta drop it off.” 

“The point of tonight is to avoid Molly’s.” Matt groaned. 

“Then don’t go inside.” Kelly shrugged. “She’s working until close, I don’t want her coming home at two in the morning without it.” 

“Okay.” Matt followed Kelly out the door of their apartment. “So where are we going tonight?” 

“Well, you said you wanted to get drunk, but I had another idea.”

“I do kind of have my heart set on getting drunk, but what did you have in mind?” 

“How do you feel about going and breaking a bunch of shit?” Kelly laughed as they stepped on the elevator. 

“You’re going to have to explain that sentence.” 

“Rage room.” Kelly laughed. “Mackey was talking about it, and after your little stunt with the door slamming and stomping off, I thought maybe you’d want to blow off some steam.” 

“Rage room? I don’t know about that.” Matt shrugged. “I don’t exactly have a lot of anger, except maybe at myself.” 

Kelly raised an eyebrow as he opened his car door. “Man, I’ve known you for... what, almost twenty years? You aren’t fooling me. I remember the hot head you used to be before you became Calm and Collected Captain Casey.” 

“Try saying that ten times fast.” Matt scoffed. “I don’t know if a rage room is a great idea. I put a lot of energy into not getting angry.” 

“Look, man, it’s up to you. If you wanna skip it and go get drunk, that’s fine with me.” Kelly shrugged. “We’ll just drop Stella’s phone off and find the nearest sports bar.” 

They drove in silence, rock music on the radio; when they parked in front of Molly’s, Kelly cut the engine. 

“I should probably wait here.” Matt sighed, glancing at Sylvie’s car parked across the street. 

“I mean, they’re probably out on the patio. I’d text Stella and ask, but...” Kelly waved Stella’s phone up. “We’ll be five minutes, tops.” 

“Fine.” Matt sighed; he wanted to talk to Herrmann for a minute, anyway. “Let’s go.” 

Matt knew before he saw Sylvie that she was in fact inside, not on the patio, because the first thing he heard when he opened the door was her laugh; her laughter abruptly ended, and he knew she’d seen him walk in. 

Matt’s eyes immediately found her at the table near the door, despite telling himself he would not look over towards her; she met his eyes for a split second, and the smile slipped off her face before she looked away. 

“I thought you guys were going elsewhere.” Stella’s smile was the least genuine smile Matt had ever seen on her face. 

“You forgot something at home.” Kelly pulled his phone from his pocket. “I didn’t want you coming home in the middle of the night without it.” 

Matt ignored Stella and Kelly and walked to the other end of the bar where Herrmann was talking with Mouch and Trudy. 

“Hey Captain.” Herrmann greeted him. “Can I get you a beer?” 

“We’re not staying. Severide just needed to drop Stella’s phone off.” Matt hesitated, leaning against the bar. “Do you know Lieutenant Carter?” 

“Nate? Sure, a little.” Herrmann replied. “Why?” 

“Just curious.” Matt shrugged. 

“I’m sure the curiosity has nothing to do with the fact he’s on a date with Brett.” Trudy laughed. 

“You don’t need to worry.” Herrmann shrugged. “He’s a nice guy. Always jumps at any opportunity to volunteer at any CFD charity events. He has a daughter, I think she’s about the same age as Kenny.” 

“Is he divorced?” 

“Yeah, about four years now, I think.” Herrmann replied. “Like I said, he’s a nice guy. You don’t gotta worry about Brett.” 

“I don’t think worry is his primary emotion about the situation.” Trudy chuckled. “Is it, Captain?”

Sylvie’s laugh across the bar drew his attention; he glanced over towards her table just in time to see her lean forward as she laughed and he reached out, brushing a strand of her hair back. 

Matt’s hands clenched into fists involuntarily and he tore his eyes away from her to find Kelly, and walked back over to him. 

“I changed my mind.” Matt stated. “A rage room sounds great. Let’s go.” 

Kelly grinned. “Great, let’s go.” 

* * *

“This feels ridiculous.” Matt remarked; covered from head to toe in protective gear, they’d just walked into the room filled with breakable items. 

“Maybe.” Kelly shrugged. “But just take a swing at something.” 

Matt took a halfhearted swing with the baseball bat at the boxing dummy. “Still ridiculous.” 

“Come on, Case.” Kelly practically shouted. “You can do better than that!” 

Matt moved away from the dummy, and as Kelly egged him on, took a swing at the lined up glass bottles, sending them flying at the wall, shattering them and sending glass flying. 

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie. That felt pretty great.” 

“Keep going.” Kelly laughed, leaning against the wall; he had no actual interest in joining in, content to watch in amusement while his normally reserved best friend let loose. “Go crazy, man.”

And so Matt went crazy, feeling tension leaving his body with every swing; he knew it was the very definition of a temporary fix, but it felt good. 

“This was a great idea.” Matt laughed, taking the bat to an old TV. 

“Thank Mackey, actually.” Kelly laughed. “Since we’re here and you’ve got a room full of breakable shit you can take your anger out on, why don’t you tell me what the hell happened with you and Brett.” 

“You already know.” Matt took another, harder swing with the bat. “I know Stella told you.” 

“All I know is that you jumped out of a moving truck to get to the woman, which by the way, I had to hear from the _candidate_ instead of you, and a few days later, Stella’s stomping into the apartment, telling me you’re a dumbass.” Kelly laughed. “There’s a whole middle to that story I’m missing.” 

“She kissed me, I screwed it up, it ended as quickly as it began. End of story.” Matt swung as he talked. 

“And how did you screw it up?” 

“She asked about Gabby.” Matt knocked another glass bottle off one of the tables, sending it flying. “And I said I didn’t know.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t know!” Matt almost shouted, and he was suddenly thankful for the soundproofed room. 

“Bullshit.” Kelly scoffed. 

“Excuse me?” Matt lowered the bat, turning to look at Kelly. “Bullshit?”

“Yeah, I call bullshit.” 

“What the hell do you want me to say?” 

“The truth.”

“I’m not lying to you.” Matt picked the bat back up and took another swing. 

“No? Then you’re lying to yourself, which is so much worse.” Kelly stated. “Maybe you didn’t know at that exact moment because she caught you off guard, but you still don’t know? I don’t believe you. I guarantee you’ve spent every waking moment thinking about this for weeks, and you are not indecisive, so if you don’t know the answer, it’s because you don’t want to.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You know.” Kelly knew he was pushing Matt’s buttons, but he knew his best friend well enough to know it usually took him reaching his breaking point with frustration to get him to talk. “Imagine for a second that Gabby came back to Chicago, right here, right now, and asked you to give it another go. Do you do it?”

“Right here and right now, it’s really easy to say no. It’s easy to just stand here and think of all the ways we didn’t work.” Matt exclaimed. “But when I see her, it’s not that simple.” 

“Why?” 

“Because despite all the ways we didn’t work, we had a lot of good times.” 

“Fair enough.” Kelly nodded. “Do you think you and Gabby could ever actually make it work? Really make it work where you’re happy more than you’re not?”

Matt sighed, throwing his head back in frustration and looking at the ceiling. “Logically? No.” 

“So are you really going to stand here and tell me you don’t know if you’d take her back?” Kelly exclaimed. “It doesn’t make sense, Matt!”

“Fine, Sev, I admit it, you’re right! I know Gabby and I are over! We would never work and I know that!” Matt shouted. “It doesn’t magically solve everything with Sylvie and I.”

“Maybe it doesn’t.” Kelly shrugged. “But it’s a start.” 

“She wants to be friends. I think she’s already written off us as a possibility.” 

“I doubt that.” Kelly laughed. “If she thinks you’re still hung up on Gabby, yeah, she’ll never go there. You’ve got to tell her you’re not.” 

Matt sighed. “And if she doesn’t believe me?” 

“Then prove it, man.” Kelly shook his head. “If you want to be with her, fight for her. You’re not one to back down from a fight or give up on something if it requires putting in work.”

* * *

“I still want to get drunk.” 

“Okay.” Kelly laughed as they walked out of the rage room. “I know a place down the street from here.” 

They walked to the sports bar on the corner. It wasn’t too busy, which Matt was grateful for; Kelly liked to drag him to packed out clubs when they went out and it wasn’t his thing at all. 

“I’ll grab the first round.” Kelly stated. “Beer?” 

“Scotch, neat.” Matt sat down at one of the tables, eyes on the game on the TV. 

“Got it.”

When Kelly sat his drink down in front of him, he immediately picked it up. “Thank you for getting me out tonight.”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve actually gone out, just the two of us.” Kelly shrugged. 

“You’re always with Stella.” Matt laughed. 

“Me?” Kelly laughed. “Which one of us bailed on plans to go see the game to go help _somebody_ pick out a coffee table?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Matt laughed. “Guilty.” 

“I got stuck inviting Capp to go with me, by the way, cause you cancelled so last minute. He doesn’t even like hockey.” 

“Yeah, sorry. I shouldn’t have flaked like that.” Matt finished off his drink. 

“I’m just messing with you, man.” Kelly laughed. “That you would blow off a Blackhawks game to go pick out a coffee table with Brett told me a lot.” 

“Yeah.” Matt stood up, grabbing his empty glass. “I’m getting another drink. Want anything?” 

Kelly glanced at his barely touched beer with a smirk. “No, I think I’m good.” 

The bar was busy enough that Matt leaned against it and pulled his phone out of his pocket, prepared to wait for the bartender. 

“Hi.” Matt looked up in surprise as the bartender walked straight over to him. “What can I get you?” 

“Scotch, neat. A double, please.” 

“Coming right up.” She smiled, grabbing his glass. 

“Four tequila shots, too.” 

“No problem.” She grinned. “Bad day?” 

“Something like that.” Matt sighed. 

She slid his scotch to him. “I’ll bring the shots over to your table in a sec.” 

“Thank you.” Matt went back to their table. “I ordered us some shots.” 

“I’m driving, man.” Kelly laughed. 

“Come on, dude. I know you’ve got a high enough tolerance for a beer and a couple of shots.” 

“One shot.” Kelly agreed. “That’s it.” 

“Fine, leaves three for me.” Matt laughed as the bartender brought them a tray with four shots on it. “Thank you.” 

“Enjoy.” She smiled, walking away. 

“She’s flirting with you, dude.” Kelly grinned. “You don’t even notice, do you?” 

“She’s just being nice, that’s her job.” Matt picked up one shot glass. “Come on, a one shot. You agreed.” 

“Fine.” Kelly grabbed one shot glass and tossed it back. “You might want to pace yourself a little, Case.”

“I’m fine.” Matt picked up a second shot glass. “We used to do this all the time.”

“Used to, man.” Kelly laughed. “We aren’t in the academy anymore. We’re pushing forty.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Matt still had his phone in his hand, opening Sylvie’s message thread; she hadn’t texted him much in the past few weeks, not since the _incident_ , as she had referred to it. 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Matt didn’t look up from his screen. 

Kelly narrowed his eyes. “Who are you texting?” 

“I just want to ask how her date went. We’re friends. That’s what friends do, right?” 

“No, nope.” Kelly reached across the table and yanked his phone out from him. 

“Give me my phone.” 

“That is what jealous douchebags do after two Scotches and two tequila shots.” Kelly powered the phone off and slipped it in his jacket pocket. “I am saving you from yourself and you will appreciate it tomorrow.” 

“Dude, give me my phone.” 

“Dude, no.” Kelly laughed. “Absolutely not. You are not texting Brett, who’s probably still on her date, about her date.” 

“Fine.” Matt picked up the third shot glass. “Whatever.” 

* * *

Kelly was leaning back in his chair, watching across the bar as Matt talked to the bartender who was _definitely_ flirting with him, even if he didn’t realize that. 

_How’s boys’ night going?_ Kelly read the text from Stella. 

**Fine. Matt’s wasted.**

The three dots popped up instantly, letting him know she was replying. 

_Sylvie’s date seems to be going well. They’re still here._

Kelly sighed, looking back towards his friend; the bartender, who had introduced herself as Phoebe, although he was pretty sure Matt wouldn’t remember that, was leaning across the bar, whispering something to Matt and handing him a piece of paper. 

**The bartender has been hitting on Casey all night. I think he’s oblivious.**

_Yeah, what’s new?_ Kelly chuckled at his screen. 

“So maybe you were right about her.” Matt laughed, setting a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it down on the table. 

“Yeah, I know.” Kelly smirked. “You’ve got her lipstick on your neck, by the way.” 

“She’s very... friendly.”

“Yeah, friendly.” Kelly rolled his eyes. 

Matt glanced back at the bartender; she was pretty and flirty, and he had _zero_ interest in her. He hadn’t been interested in anybody that wasn’t Sylvie in a long time. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore.” 

“Okay, fine.” Kelly was more than happy to get out of the bar; Matt had drank way too much in the last two hours. “Let’s head home.” 

“I want to go to Molly’s.”

Kelly sighed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, man.” 

“Are you good to drive or should I call an Uber?” Matt shoved his hands in his pockets after he stood up. “Going to Molly’s either way.” 

“You’ve had a lot to drink, Case.” Kelly insisted. “I don’t think it’s a great idea.”

“Fine, I’ll call an Uber.” Matt felt around in his pockets for his phone. 

“No, you’re not. I have your phone, in case you forgot.” Kelly laughed. 

“Fine, I’ll go flag down a taxi.” 

“We’ll go by Molly’s for a minute, but if she’s still there, I’m dragging your ass home if you try to make a scene.” 

“Best behavior. Scout’s honor.” 

Kelly sighed, pulling his keys from his pocket. “Yeah, sure.” 

* * *

Sylvie was enjoying her evening, she really was; Nate was a genuinely nice guy, he was easy to talk to, and it was the most she’d laughed in weeks. 

It was also the least she’d thought about Matt in months, and that felt great; only three times had he crossed her mind in the past four hours and once was because he’d walked into the bar. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been talking about Abby for like twenty minutes, haven’t I?” Nate laughed. “I used to promise myself I wouldn’t be one of those parents that bore other people with stories about their kids.” 

“I’m not bored.” Sylvie smiled. “It’s sweet, really. She sounds like an awesome kid.” 

The door opened, and somehow she knew before he stepped inside that it was Matt; she turned her head towards the door, watching him walk in with Kelly trailing behind him. 

Sylvie knew within seconds he was drunk, and she tried to remember if she’d ever actually seen Matt Casey drunk. 

Hungover, _yes._

Tipsy, _yes._

Drunk? She couldn’t remember ever seeing it. 

He glanced towards her table, and for a split second, she was sure he was about to walk over to them, until Kelly put his arm up, turning him in a different direction. 

Kelly glanced back towards her and she gave him a small smile as a thank you; she wasn’t sure how she would’ve handled him coming over to her. 

When Sylvie turned her attention back to her date after Matt had sat down at the other end of the bar, she realized Nate was watching her. 

“Sorry, I think I missed the end of that.” Sylvie admitted. 

Nate smiled. “Captain Casey is an ex-boyfriend, I’m assuming.” 

“No.” Sylvie sighed. “Not exactly.” 

“An ex something.” Nate nodded. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Sylvie admitted. “Sorry, I really didn’t expect to see him here.” 

“The fact he’s shown up twice tonight suggests he planned to see you here.” Nate chuckled. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve suggested somewhere else.” 

“It’s fine, Sylvie.” He smiled. “It’s getting pretty late, I should probably go relieve the babysitter.” 

“I had a really nice time tonight.” Sylvie smiled. 

“So did I. You’re an incredible woman, Sylvie Brett.” Nate stood up. “But I’m just going to make an observation here and say whatever it is between you and the Captain, it’s not over. If my ex-wife and I had looked at each other the way you two have tonight, even from across the bar, she wouldn’t be my ex.” 

Sylvie sighed. “I’m sorry, Nate. You’re a great guy. But it wasn’t fair of me to agree to tonight.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Nate smiled. “I hope we’ll be friends.” 

“I’d like that too.” 

Sylvie watched him leave, ignoring the feeling she was being watched; she knew Matt was watching her, but if she had to guess, Stella probably was too. She refused to look. 

Sighing, Sylvie grabbed her phone and tossed it in her purse, prepared to leave.

Knowing it was a bad idea, she looked over to Matt’s table; he was watching her, and the only way she could describe his expression was brooding. Sylvie closed her eyes and exhaled, regretting looking over at him, and despite knowing she’d also regret it, turned towards him and walked to his table. 

“He’s really drunk, Sylvie. Might not be the best idea.” Stella exclaimed as she walked by, but she already knew it wasn’t. 

“Hey, there’s my favorite girl.” Matt grinned, bloodshot eyes widening as she walked up. “You look beautiful. You always look beautiful.” 

Sylvie tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach at his words, reminding herself he was drunk. “How much have you had to drink tonight?” 

Matt shrugged. “Not sure.” 

“Please tell me Severide drove.” Sylvie chuckled. 

“'Course.” Matt replied. “How was the date?” 

“Fine.” She would not talk about her date with Matt, especially not while he was drunk. “I can tell your boys’ night out went well.” 

“He doesn’t deserve you.” Matt sighed, reaching up to touch her cheek. 

“Yeah? Then who does?” Sylvie snapped. “You?” 

“No. I know I don’t.” Matt shook his head. “But I want to.” 

Sylvie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reaching up, putting her hand on his to pull it away. “Please don’t.” 

“Sorry.” Matt yanked his hand away. 

“I didn’t mean touching me, Matt.” Sylvie sighed. “I meant please don’t say things like that. Especially when you’re drunk and I don’t know if you actually mean it.” 

“I mean it.” Matt promised. 

“You do right now.” Sylvie shook her head, grabbing her purse again. “Tell me it again when you’re sober. Goodnight, Matt.” 

* * *

Matt groaned as soon as he woke up; his neck was kinked at a weird angle, but the pain in his head made the neck pain dull in comparison. 

“Morning, sunshine.” Stella laughed. “Rise and shine.” 

Matt opened his eyes reluctantly, realizing the neck pain was because he was on the couch instead of his bed. “Please be quiet.” 

“Dude, it’s after one in the afternoon. We’ve been quiet.” Kelly laughed. “Get your ass up and go to your bed if you want to keep sleeping.” 

“Why am I on the couch?” Matt asked as he sat up. 

“Because your drunk ass decided you didn’t want to walk to your bedroom.” Stella smirked. “Not sure you would’ve made it that far anyways.” 

“How much did I drink last night?” 

“How much do you remember of last night?” Kelly asked. 

“Rage room. Sports bar. A lot of scotch. Molly’s.” Matt sighed. “Did I talk to Sylvie last night? It’s... hazy, but I remember talking to Sylvie.”

“Oh, yeah.” Stella rolled her eyes. “You talked to Sylvie.” 

Matt leaned his head back, resting his head on the back of the couch. “Please tell me I didn’t make a complete fool out of myself.” 

“Well, it’s not like we overheard the conversation, but since she left the bar looking like she was on the verge of tears and texted me this morning asking me to come over tonight, probably.” Stella tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. 

“Great.” Matt sighed. “I’ll call her and apologize.” 

“You better.” Stella sighed. 

Matt reached for his jacket on the edge of the couch, feeling the pockets for his phone, but the only things in his pocket was his wallet and a slip of paper with a phone number and name scribbled on it. “Who is Phoebe?”

“The very friendly bartender from last night.” Kelly laughed. 

“Have you seen my phone?” 

“Yeah, I took it from you last night. It’s on the charger in your room.” 

Matt sighed. “Thanks.” 

Matt made his way to his room, closing the door behind him before picking his phone up and powering it on; he sat down on the edge of his bed before hitting Sylvie’s name from his contact list. 

It rang twice before her voicemail picked up. He wasn’t going to apologize to her voicemail, but clearly she had sent him to voicemail.

Matt ended the call without leaving a message, deciding to try again later. 

* * *

Matt arrived at the firehouse early, as he did every shift; he always had paperwork waiting for him when he got there, so it was easier to show up an hour early and start on it. 

To say it surprised him to see Sylvie sitting on his bed when he walked in his office would be an understatement. 

“Sylvie.” Matt stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw her. “What are you doing here so early?” 

“Well, you called me four times yesterday without leaving a single message, so I assume you want to talk.” Sylvie pulled her jacket close around her as she wrapped her arms around herself. “I figured it would be easier before shift.”

“Yeah, I want to talk.” Matt nodded, pulling out his desk chair to face her. “I’m sorry, about the other night. I know you warned me about your date so I’d stay away, and I showed up twice.” 

“I don’t care about that, Matt.” Sylvie shook her head. “Do you even remember talking to me? You were pretty drunk.” 

“I do. I think I remember the entire conversation, but then Kidd said you left in tears and I don’t understand what I said that upset you that much, but whatever it was, I’m sorry.” Matt wanted to move closer, but forced himself to stay put. “You know I’d never deliberately do anything to hurt you, right? I hate that I have.”

“I know.” Sylvie sighed. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is.” Matt took a deep breath and exhaled. “Sylvie, I meant what I said the other night. I know I don’t deserve you, but I want to.” 

“What am I supposed to do with that statement, Matt?” Sylvie exclaimed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “What does that even mean?” 

“I know I’ve made a mess of things, but I want to be with you, Sylvie.” Matt reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled away before he could. “If I haven’t completely wrecked any chance of that.” 

“Not completely, no.” Sylvie sighed. “What about Gabby?” 

“She’s in my past, Sylvie.” Matt promised. 

“You didn’t sound so sure of that a couple of weeks ago.” Sylvie hated how insecure she sounded, but she needed to know, and she needed to protect her heart until she did. “What changed?” 

“I don’t know how to explain it. I’m not great with talking about this stuff. I -” Matt paused, running a hand through his hair. “When Gabby left, I pushed all of my heartbreak and anger down. It was the only way I knew how to not let it consume me. I had hardly even thought about her, until she showed up last year, and then... I fell back into an old pattern, but it didn’t feel the same. Whatever I felt for Gabby has changed. I love her, always will, but it’s not the way I used to.” 

Sylvie closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the wall. “Yet you couldn’t answer the question a few weeks ago.” 

“Because I went right back to ignoring it all as soon as she left. I hadn’t even really thought about Gabby in a year. I was surprised by the question, and I wasn’t exactly thinking straight. I’ve spent weeks thinking about it, but the fact is I’ve known for a long time that she and I would never work in the long haul. There was a reason we had broken up so many times. There was always something not right with us.”

“I have always trusted you, Matt. I know you would never lie to me, or try to hurt me.” Sylvie sighed. “So please don’t take it the wrong way when I say I need time, to not jump headfirst into this. I... I have to protect my heart as best I can.” 

“I’m a patient man, Sylvie.” Matt reached for her hand, and this time, she didn’t yank it away. 

Sylvie nodded. “I’m sorry that I can’t just...” 

“Don’t apologize for anything, Sylvie. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Matt shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere, you can take all the time you need, and I’m going to fight for you. I’ll show you you can trust me.” 

His words were exactly what Sylvie wanted to hear, and she knew he meant what he was saying, but she had to be careful with her heart; Matt Casey breaking it would be one heartbreak she didn’t think she’d ever recover from. 

Sylvie had to force herself to stand up, not trusting herself to keep herself to not act on her emotions, squeezing his hand as she did. 

“I hope that you do.” Sylvie opened the door and Matt stood up. 

“I will.” Matt promised. “I’m not one for giving up.” 

Sylvie stopped walking, but kept her back to him; she knew he couldn’t see the smile on her face. “That much I know, Matt Casey.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr (atiredfangirl) or on twitter (@chifirefangirl).
> 
> We've almost made it through hiatus! A few days to go!


End file.
